Zoology
by radiany
Summary: [for sunfreak] What Jounouchi knows. [KaiJou, with hot chocolate, insults, and things-that-Kaiba-does-NOT-like]


**Dedication **sunfreak

**Why **Well, I've been inspired by her for so many things, that it just doesn't seem right just to take and leave.

**Labels **shonen-ai/yaoi; sadomasochism; metaphors and comparisons; profanity; OOC; drabble; oneshot; pg13

**[beforehand]**

Inspired by sunfreak's "These Are the Facts." At least, the idea of using facts. The "animals" idea was also from sunfreak's "A Childish Word". Expect weirdness and "what?"-inducing phrases. We pretend that Kaiba is a cat, not a dragon.

**--**

**Zoology**

**--**

There are things Jounouchi knows, but doesn't acknowledge.

For instance: when Kaiba's in a bad mood, everyone within fifty paces, and in their right mind, can feel it. Jounouchi can sense it a mile away. But _he_ doesn't run, doesn't hide, doesn't quail under that stupid glare – because Jounouchi is not a fool. He is not a coward. Actually, Jounouchi wouldn't mind throwing a few punches himself. The fact that Kaiba can beat him to a pulp before he even bruises those ribs is _not_ the point.

Jounouchi's learned a lot about Kaiba through fighting, if only one or two facts – because, after all, Kaiba is a curious little bastard who can't afford to let go of _anything_.

Fact one: Kaiba does not like to be marked.

This particularly pisses him off, and Jounouchi should know. He usually doesn't plant hickeys on the enemy's neck, but Kaiba is a special exception.

The bloody bottom lip was worth the reaction.

Fact two: Kaiba does not like imperfection.

Of course, it's kind of obvious, but Jounouchi's pretty sure that no one else knows just how _much_ Kaiba hates it. Kaiba hates the scars on his body; he hates the scabs, the bruises, and fuck, even if his hair is messed up, whether it's by Jounouchi's hands or the wind or whatever.

As if Jounouchi actually cares.

Hell, he doesn't even think about the consequences to his actions.

So it's no surprise when Kaiba immediately jumps him after he opens the front door. And it's no surprise when Kaiba rips off _everything_ and grinds his fingertips against Jounouchi's skull. Shit, that **hurts**.

This usually means that Kaiba is furious, but Jounouchi doesn't give a damn because there's no time like the present.

Fact three: Jounouchi and Kaiba both like to fight like animals.

Jounouchi's learned that a _long_ time ago, and it's always amusing to bark out "pussycat" whenever Kaiba passes by. Not that Kaiba has stopped calling _him_ "mutt."

But it doesn't matter. It's more evident in the way they fight, anyhow.

Like this: Jounouchi's fingers dig into Kaiba's shoulders and down his back, marking the skin with brilliant red smudges before he arches up and bites down _real hard_ on Kaiba's shoulder – not enough to draw blood, but Jounouchi knows it's painful. It's painful like the way Kaiba lets out a low hiss in the middle of scratching red, raw lines down Jounouchi's arm; or painful like the way Jounouchi growls and snarls and howls when Kaiba digs in too deep with his stupid, fucking, _claws_.

"Bastard! Pussycat! Bad kitty!" Jounouchi hates to say it, but that sounded like a whimper.

Kaiba does this stupid, stupid _purr_ thing of his, and flicks his tongue over Jounouchi's bloody hand. "Should've thought of that _before _interfering, you flea-bitten bag of bones."

There are things Jounouchi knows, and then there are things Jounouchi acknowledges.

Like how Kaiba likes to throw the sheets into the fire the next day. Like how he'll never get those stupid, fucking scars to leave his arm. Like how he and Kaiba will always be the spitting images of cats and dogs.

He should complain about them now, while he and Kaiba are still under the same roof – but there are times when Kaiba just curls up under Jounouchi's arm in the middle of the night, or when Jounouchi can't help but lean into Kaiba's hand tousling his hair while he reads, or when they both do this little, unusual thing where they both nestle by the hearth with hot chocolate that Mokuba makes in the wintertime.

They have problems. They always will have problems.

But that's okay; he'll deal with them later.

**fin****.**

**[afterward]**

Finished July 12th, 2004.

Written and modified in 72 minutes [one hour, 12 minutes].

613 words.

How demented was that -.-;? Sorry sunfreak xx This is sort of a thank-you-oh-so-much fic for you because you updated – again – with a fresh batch of stories. I added two to my favorites – "Nerveless" and "These Are the Facts." Nicely done "Where the Wild Things Are" was good too.

But…at least I wrote _something_.

**endlog[****10:00 pm****]**


End file.
